


You and Your Dom and a Tankful of Fun

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Enemas, F/M, Inflation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but if that grosses you out then don't read it, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica, oh there's a scene with pooping but it's not actually sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: Your Dom buys you a strange-looking backpack.It’s a hollow rectangle made of clear, hard plastic, with a cap opening in the top and another at the bottom, with a short length of silicone hose attached to the bottom opening. It has a little nozzle at its end, shaped like a little butt-plug with a hole in the end.You realize with a little thrill that it’s a tank, only as he is filling it at the bathroom sink.





	You and Your Dom and a Tankful of Fun

Your Dom buys you a strange-looking backpack.  
It’s a hollow rectangle made of clear, hard plastic, with a cap opening in the top and another at the bottom, with a short length of silicone hose attached to the bottom opening. It has a little nozzle at its end, shaped like a little butt-plug with a hole in the end.   
You realize with a little thrill that it’s a tank, only as he is filling it at the bathroom sink.  
He smiles at your realization.   
“It’s a three-day weekend, and I said I’d get you a fun surprise, didn’t I?” 

He buckles it onto your shoulders, and there’s a second strap that attaches behind your back, between your shoulder blades. You hear him snap a little lock into place with another strange thrill.

You know he trusts you, and that you trust him; but the mental image of it being there is so potent that your heart pounds at the thought.   
No taking it off without help now, you think. 

“I have to run a few errands, so I’ll be in and out of the house all day. But I wanted to give you something fun to play with while you were here.” he says.   
He stops to look at you, obviously enjoying the sight of you squirming in anticipation.   
“You’re so cute!” he says, and he pulls you close and kisses you, long and deep and wet. For a long time he just holds you, caressing your ass with one hand and rubbing the small of your back with the other, while he fucks your mouth with his tongue. You chase his tongue with yours, desperate for more, the pleasure burning inside you.  
When he pulls back from the kiss, you feel a little unsteady.  
He murmurs into your ear that he’s going to lube your ass and put the nozzle in, and you nod, your mouth dry with excitement. 

You breathe a sigh of relief when the nozzle finally slides in. There’s a brief moment where it feels a little too big--you haven’t played with your ass in a few days, so even though it’s a small nozzle, it feels bigger than it is--and then it pops through the tight ring of muscle and settles into your ass like it belongs there, the long flexible ‘neck’ nestling between the cheeks of your ass.  
He tells you what a good girl you are again, stroking your back and your sides and kissing you. Then he says he’s starting the flow, and you bite your lip and nod.

And then you gasp again when he unsnaps the clip and lets the water begin flowing.  
“This only holds about a liter’s worth of water. Now, I want you to be a good girl and hold this for me until I come home, all right?” he says.  
You nod desperately, feeling the water rush into your sensitive ass even as he talks.   
He kisses you again, his tongue moving languidly in your mouth, and with his clean hand he gently rubs your vulva, playing with your clit with his fingertips. A short while later, when you come, he praises you, and helps you to a chair where you sit and catch your breath.

A moment later he goes to the nightstand and gets a foot of chain, with two little padlocks at either end, and he takes your hands and locks the chain to your wrist cuffs.  
You feel the heat pooling in your crotch, your pussy dripping. He knows you love restraints, that you love being helpless before the pleasures he plans for you.   
The chain is short enough that you can’t reach around your back to try and shrug out of the straps. You DEFINITELY won’t be taking the backpack tank off without help, now. 

He locks eyes with you and holds up a key-ring, jingling it once and then setting it on the nightstand table.   
It goes without saying that you won’t touch the keys unless something bad happens--unless you NEED to tap out.   
The excitement inside you is like a stormy ocean, making your chest heave and your breaths come fast and deep.

He gazes down at you and sighs in pleased satisfaction.  
“I wish I could stay here all day,” he says. Then he shakes his head, bends and kisses your cheek again, and leaves. 

You do your housework naked, feeling the warm water slowly trickle into your bowels, until your belly feels pleasantly full. _Glorp…grrrrnn…shhhhssshh…_ your belly sounds like something alien as you walk around, sweeping the floors, dusting things, and vacuuming. You notice, even through the heady, mingled mix of pleasure and excitement, that most of your home is already clean--he must have cleaned up that night, while you were at work. 

Feeling the water flowing into you is almost soothing. You get distracted in the middle of dusting in the already-clean living room and end up sitting on the couch and getting yourself off, quick and fast.   
You are still aroused afterwards. 

You are smiling and thinking how considerate he is when you hear his car in the driveway again.  
You pull on your satin house-robe and rush to meet him in the living room, where he pulls you into another wet kiss as soon as he has the door closed.   
Then he tells you what a good girl you are, takes you by the hand, and leads you into the kitchen. There, he picks you up around the waist and sits you on the table across from the sink. You watch eagerly as he washes his hands, and fills a big measuring cup with some water, before coming over to you and refilling your tank.

Then, as you sit squirming for the beginning of your second filling, he fingers you, exclaiming over how hot and wet your pussy is, how obvious it is you love every second.  
You agree, very vocally, thanking him profusely.

He holds you close, kissing you and rubbing your clit, until you come so hard you almost fall off the table.   
Still holding you, he chuckles, “Good girl! Did you like that?”  
You nod. You are still seeing stars from the strength of your orgasm.  
The water is still flowing out of the tank and into your guts when he helps you off the table.  
He washes his hands again, gives you a little peck on the lips, and then leaves again.

Throughout the day he repeats the actions, coming home, getting you off, and refilling the tank. You grow fuller and fuller until you are almost desperate. Your belly goes from a little sloshy pooch to a big ovoid dome, almost painfully tight and full, but he always seems to appear just in the nick of time to rub your belly and ease off any cramps.  
But he won’t let you expel, no matter how much you beg, and soon you’re pacing through your home, your legs clenched, whimpering and needy. Your belly is so big and so heavy that you struggle to stand up straight; you try to relax, but the stretch is huge. Your skin feels completely taut, your navel a little sore.   
You can still feel the water flowing, your already-filled guts straining to make room for the liquid. 

Shaking, supporting your belly with your hands beneath the huge, rounded swell, you waddle into the bathroom, where you can see yourself in the mirror.  
It looks like you’ve swallowed a melon, your distended belly so firm the skin is shiny and tight.   
You try to stand up straight and a twinge of pain shoots down your abdomen, so you have to straighten slowly, taking deep breaths as you do. 

Suddenly, as the weight shifts around and the water redistributes, you feel a little bulge in your stomach--and let out a few small burps as the water presses up on your stomach, forcing the excess air out through your mouth.  
Afterwards you slap a hand on your mouth, your eyes wide in surprise. How much water has he filled you with? 

The combined weight and the pack’s straps force you to stand with your back arched slightly, so your belly sticks out even further. The heavy fullness is amazing, and now you are feeling the stretch and the burning ache all at once. Your hand creeps towards your pussy, where your clit is burning up for attention--and then you hear his car in the driveway.

You hurry into the front room, waddling as fast as you can, with your belly like a churning weight in front of you, and the tank sloshing on your back. 

You hear the door open and shut before you even make it down the hall, and by the time you manage to waddle into the front room, he is kicking off his shoes.  
“Finally finished those errands,” he says.  
“Please,” you whimper. You don’t even know what you’re asking for. “Please, I’m so full…I don’t think I can take it anymore…”

He comes to you and kisses you, rubbing your huge, swollen, sore belly with his warm hands.  
For a few moments he just stands with you and rubs your belly to soothe you. You can tell he is aroused just by the sight of you; his eyes move up and down your body with a kind of reverent pleasure that makes your skin heat up even more.  
“You are a VERY good girl,” he says, “And I think you deserve a reward for holding so much water so well.”

He takes your hand and leads you back into the bedroom, where he unlocks the pack and carefully removes it, switching the nozzle plug out for a regular plug so quickly you don’t leak at all.  
He praises you for that, kissing one of your ass cheeks and then biting you playfully.  
“See?” he shows you. There is only a little water left in the tank, sloshing back and forth. You breathe a sigh of mingled relief and surprise. 

Then he undresses, the muscles of his chest rippling, the scars there pale against his skin. After a moment he drops his pants and comes to you naked. You stare hungrily at where the head of his cock is red and slick amongst the nest of his dark pubic hair, jutting slightly away from his body. 

He strokes himself once, cupping his cunt and smirking at you.  
“Want a taste, before your reward?”  
You nod, squirming desperately as your belly twinges again. You feel as though you’re being pulled in a hundred directions by the urgency to expel, by your own wet, burning arousal, and by the stretch of your straining, overfilled belly. 

He comes to you, and helps you kneel on your special rug--the strain on your back and the weight and jut of your belly make it almost impossible for you to bend over--and then he steps back. You catch a whiff of him, the hot must of him rolling over you in waves.

He cups your cheek, smiling down at you.   
“My good girl. I’m gonna take a shower, and you’re gonna wait here. You may switch positions if this gets to be too much. Okay?”  
You nod, biting your lip, but by now you’re fighting back tears of desperation.  
“Please, Sir, don’t take too long,” you say, reaching up to stroke his thigh.   
He rubs his thumb over your cheek. “I promise.”

~

You obey the directions, even though your belly has begin seriously rolling and cramping. You rub the taut, overfull dome, biting your lip and whimpering softly. You have to switch from kneeling to sitting cross-legged to kneeling again, but moving barely seems to help. Just sitting makes the pressure so firm it’s almost too much. You’re so full that now it’s a little painful, like you ate a good, big meal, and then crammed dessert in afterwards. 

The clock by the door shows five minutes pass before your Dom comes back out of the bathroom, skin damp, now smelling clean and deliciously musky. He’s wearing a red terrycloth bathrobe, showing a triangle of damp curls of chest hair. 

“Still want that taste?” he asks.  
You nod, licking your lips. Your heavy, sore belly isn’t forgotten, but your arousal and desire for him layers over it, until the overfull discomfort-pleasure and excitement swim together in a heady mix.  
He strides over, the robe falling open as he does, and before you know it he is holding the chain to your wrist cuffs in one hand and stroking the back of your neck with the other.  
His cock is slick and salty on your tongue as you bob your head, humming desperately and sometimes wincing and whimpering when your belly twinges.   
He gently arranges your hands on top of your head, and then drapes the chain behind your neck. He puts his hand on top of yours, curling his fingers around yours. You touch his fingers with yours, feeling very connected and loved--and wildly, painfully full and aroused.

“Your mouth is so fucking hot…and your little belly, all full and bloated. Fuck, you’re sexy like this. Your belly’s so big you can hardly move, huh? My god, when I saw you waddling like that…you look like a cute little pregnant lady, you know that? You love it, don’t you? You love every second, getting fuller and fuller until you look pregnant and you feel like you’re gonna pop like an overfilled water balloon. And I was so mean and kept filling you more and more, huh?”  
You begin moaning and whimpering as he talks and fucks your mouth, and you can tell he likes the vibrations, because after a short while his thrusts get erratic, until finally he pushes in until your nose is buried in the musky curls of his pubes, and you feel a jet of his cum splash onto your chin.  
He groans low in his throat, “Ohhh, good GIRL!” 

A little while later, he has helped you onto the bed. You’re on all fours, your heavy belly hanging beneath you, and you find yourself involuntarily rocking in place and moaning. 

Then you glance over and see the strap-on he’s put into the harness, and your legs turn to jelly.  
He’s picked your favorite dildo from the bunch--your favorite, which is BIG, with a tapered head, a fat middle, and a sightly tapered base. It has nubs all along the top, and is made of a dark red silicone. 

“Sir?” you mewl. You try to ask a question with your eyes, because you’re too needy and aroused to say much else out loud.  
He smiles at you, fixes the last strap, and then scoops a handful of lube onto the toy.  
“Your favorite,” he says. “Only the best for my good girl.”

Then he is positioning himself on the bed behind you, and you feel him slip the head inside.   
You gasp at the sudden insertion, followed with a deep, almost guttural moan as he slowly, but firmly, thrusts the rest of the toy inside.   
When he has it seated and you can feel the ring at its base, holding it in the harness, he leans over and presses himself close to your back.  
“See? That butt-plug is made of a nice, soft silicone, so there’s no pinching. I’ll always take care of you,” he says, murmuring into your ear. His hands come up, still slick with lube, and he fondles your breasts, pinching your nipples and kneading your breasts in a milking motion.  
“My precious little cow with a full belly,” he says, affectionately, and kisses your cheek.  
You moan and turn your head, and he kisses you slowly.

You gasp when he starts to move, one slow, long withdraw, and a quick thrust back in, building speed until he is fucking you at a steady pace. This makes your belly slosh and churn even more, so you bite your lip and whimper at this.  
“Ahh, fuck! Good girl! Listen to that belly!” he says, and he begins stroking and groping the swollen, hanging curve, massaging it almost roughly.   
Soon he has both hands on your belly, both supporting and fondling it, his chin hooked over your shoulder, panting as he fucks you like he’s running a marathon and your orgasm is the prize. 

The plug in your ass means you’re keenly aware of the texture of the dong he’s eagerly stuffing your pussy with, and the combined pressure from your ass, the girth of the toy, and the pressure of the water in your guts, means all the blood has rushed into your engorged pussy. 

The sex is so good you almost want to cry, pleasure and desperation mingled into a mind-blurring experience.  
When you feel his fingers creep lower, and finally close around your clit, you only last a few more slippery minutes before you come so hard you squirt all over the bed, moaning and whimpering and flailing inside the comforting confines of his arms.

~

Afterwards--after he helps you to the bathroom and sits rubbing your back and holding your hand as you go through the slightly embarrassing process of expelling--your belly is still a little bloated with residual water. He runs a hot bath for you, and brings you a plate of fancy multigrain crackers and peanut butter. You sit on the side of the bed, your pussy and ass feeling fucked-open and stretched and tender, as the two of you eat the snack and wait for the tub to fill. 

You climb into the bath together and spend a few long, languorous hours lounging in the tub, with him massaging your slightly-sloshy belly, and making out.   
“I love you…I’m so proud of you,” he says. “I’m so glad to have you.”  
You kiss him and snuggle into his arms.


End file.
